List of defunct college football teams
This is a list of universities in the United States that sponsored football at one time but have since discontinued their programs. The last season that the school fielded a football team is annotated in parentheses. Contents hide 1 Division I schools 2 Non-Division I schools 3 International schools 4 See also 5 References Division I schoolsedit American University (1941) University of Arkansas at Little Rock (1955) UALR fielded a football team when it was known as Little Rock Junior College. Boston University (1997) Bradley University (1970) University of California, Riverside (1975) University of California, Santa Barbara (1991) California State University, Fullerton (1992) California State University, Long Beach (1991) California State University, Northridge (2001) Canisius College (2002) Carlisle Indian Industrial School (1917) The school closed before college football was aligned into divisions, but it is retroactively considered to have been a "major college" program by the NCAA.1 Centenary College of Louisiana (1947) College of Charleston (1923) Creighton University (1942) University of Denver (1960) DePaul University (c. 1938) University of Detroit, now University of Detroit Mercy (1964) Drexel University (1973) East Tennessee State University (2003) ETSU will reinstate football at the FCS level in 2015.2 University of Evansville (1997) Fairfield University (2002) George Washington University (1966) Gonzaga University (1941) High Point University (1950) Hofstra University (2009) University of Illinois at Chicago (1973) Iona College (2008) La Salle University (2007) Long Island University (1940) Loyola College in Maryland, now Loyola University Maryland (1933) Loyola University Chicago (1930) Loyola University of Los Angeles, now Loyola Marymount University (1951) Manhattan College (1942) Marquette University (1960) University of Maryland Eastern Shore (1979) Mount Saint Mary's University (1950) New York University (1952) Niagara University (1950) University of North Carolina at Asheville (1954) UNCA was known as Asheville-Biltmore College when it last competed in football.3 Northeastern University (2009) University of the Pacific (1995) Pepperdine University (1961) University of Portland (1949) Providence College (1941)4 Rider University (1951) St. Bonaventure University (1951) St. John's University (New York) (2002) Saint Mary's College of California (2003) Saint Joseph's University (1939) Saint Francis College (New York) (1935) Saint Louis University (1949) Saint Peter's University (2006) University of San Francisco (1971) Santa Clara University (1992) Seton Hall University (1981) Siena College (2003) Southwestern University (1950)5 Texas A&M University-Corpus Christi (1966) University of Texas at Arlington (1985) University of Texas–Pan American (c. late 1940s) UTPA fielded a football team when it was known as Edinburg Junior College. University of Vermont (1974) Wichita State University (1986) University of Wisconsin–Milwaukee (1974) Xavier University (Cincinnati) (1973) Non-Division I schoolsedit Adelphi University (1953) University of Alaska Fairbanks (1952) Allen University (2005) Alliance College (1949) School closed in 1987 Aquinas College (Michigan) (1951) University of Arkansas at Little Rock (1955) UALR fielded a football team when it was known as Little Rock Junior College. Arkansas College, now Lyon College (1950) Arnold College, merged with University of Bridgeport (1953) Athens State University (1949) Atlantic Christian College, now Barton College (1950)6 Atlantic University (1930) Aurora University (1952) University of Baltimore (1935) Baptist Christian (1982) Bard College (1924) Battle Creek College, now Andrews University (1926) Beaver College, now Arcadia University (1904) Bishop College (1986) School closed and absorbed by Paul Quinn College Blackburn College (2008) Bluefield State College (1980) Boston State College (1974) (Absorbed into UMass Boston) Bradley University (1970) Brandeis University (1959)7 Broaddus College, now merged into Alderson Broaddus University (1921) Alderson Broaddus reinstated football as a varsity sport at the Division II level in 2013.8 Brooklyn College (1990) University of Bridgeport (1975) University of California, San Diego (1968) 9 California State Polytechnic University, Pomona (Cal Poly Pomona) (1985) California State University, Hayward (Cal State Hayward), now California State University, East Bay (Cal State East Bay) (1993) California State University, Los Angeles (Cal State LA) (1977) California Baptist University (1955) California Institute of Technology (Caltech) (1976) California State University, Chico (Chico State) (1996) Cameron University (1992) Canterbury College (Indiana) (1950) Cedarville University (1953) Champlain College (1953) City College of New York (CCNY) (1951) Christian Brothers University (1922) Claflin University (1965) Clarke Memorial College (1933) Clarkson University (1952) College of Emporia (1972) College of Idaho (1978) College of Steubenville, now Franciscan University of Steubenville (1949) Colorado College (2008)10 Cooper Union (1933) Daniel Baker College (1951) Davis & Elkins College (1953, 1962) Detroit Institute of Technology (1951) Dillard University (1965) University of the District of Columbia (1974, 1990) Drury University (1932) Erskine College (1952) Fairleigh Dickinson University (Teaneck campus) Fairleigh Dickinson's other campus, Florham, currently has a football program at the Division III level. Federal City (1974) merged with D.C. Teachers College and Washington Technical Institute to form the University of the District of Columbia Fisk University (1983) Florida N&I, now Florida Memorial University (1958) Florida Southern College (1935) Fort Lauderdale College, now a part of the Everest University system. (1981) Frederick College (1967) George Fox University (1968) Georgia Southwestern State University (2003) Hartwick College (1950) Hartwick reinstated football in 1992 at DIII level. Currently fields a varsity program11 Haverford College (1971) Hiram Scott College (1970) Huntington College (1949) Jarvis Christian College (1966) Keene State College (1929) King College (2003) Knoxville College (1997) Lake Superior State University (1950) Lees–McRae College (1993) Leland College (1959) School closed in 1960. LeMoyne–Owen College (1950) Lewis University (1956) Lincoln Memorial University (1931) Louisville Municipal, now Simmons College of Kentucky (1951) Loyola University New Orleans (1939) Lubbock Christian University (1982) Mansfield University of Pennsylvania (2006) Mansfield began play in sprint football in 2008. University of Massachusetts Boston (2000) University of Massachusetts Lowell (2002) Milligan College (1950) Milton College (1982) Mississippi Industrial College (1964) School closed in 1982. Montana State University - Billings (1978) Morris College (1964) Morris Brown College (2003) Nebraska Central College (1951) University of Nebraska at Omaha (2010) UNO, which last played football as a Division II school, dropped the sport as part of its move to Division I. New Bedford Textile, now New Bedford Institute of Technology (1950) New England College (1973) New Jersey City University (2002) New York Institute of Technology (1983) New York University (1952) Norman College, GA (1940) School closed in 1971. University of North Dakota-Ellendale (1971) Northeastern Illinois University (1988) Northern Idaho College of Education, now Lewis–Clark State College (1950) Northland College (Wisconsin) (1975) Northwood University, TX (1971) Oglethorpe University (1940) Oklahoma City University (1950) Oregon Institute of Technology (1992) College of the Ozarks (1967) Paine College (1963) Panzer College (1950) Merged with Montclair State University in 1958 Parsons College (1970) Paul Quinn College (2006) Philadelphia University (1900) Philander Smith College (1964) Phillips University (1933) (School closed August 1998) Piedmont College (1940) Polytechnic University of New York (1902) The Principia (2008) Quantico Marines (1973) Ramapo College (1992) Reed College (1952) Regis University (1942) University of Rio Grande (1949) Roanoke College (1942) Rochester Institute of Technology (1977) Roger Williams University (1987) Rollins College (1950) Rust College (1964) Saint Leo University (1980) Saint Martin's University (1951) Saint Mary's University of Minnesota (1954) St. Mary of the Plains College (1991) Saint Mary's University, Texas (1941) Saint Michael's College, NM now Santa Fe University of Art and Design (1950) Saint Michael's College, VT (1953) Samuel Huston college, now Huston–Tillotson University (1951) San Francisco State University (1994) The University of Scranton (1960) Selma University (1940) Shaw College at Detroit (1951) Shurtleff College (1950) Si Tanka University (2004) Sonoma State University (1997) South Carolina Trade, now Midlands Technical College (1966) University of South Dakota - Springfield (1982) Southern California College, now Vanguard University of Southern California (1961) Southern Idaho College of Education (1950) School closed in 1951 South Georgia College (1940) Spring Hill College (1941)12 State University of New York at Farmingdale (1937) State University of New York at Fredonia (1916) State University of New York at Geneseo (1913) State University of New York at New Paltz (1936) State University of New York at Oswego (1976) State University of New York at Plattsburgh (1978) State University of New York at Potsdam (1903) Stevens Institute of Technology (1924) Steubenville (1949) Sue Bennett College (1997) School closed and absorbed by Union College of Kentucky. Swarthmore College (2000) Talladega College (1940) Tarkio College (1990) Tillotson College, now Huston–Tillotson University (1950) University of Tampa (1974) Tennessee Wesleyan College (1993) University of Texas–Pan American (c. late 1940s) UTPA fielded a football team when it was known as Edinburg Junior College. Texas Wesleyan University (1941) Tougaloo College (1960) Transylvania University (1941) Union University (1952) Upsala College (1993) U.S. International University, now Alliant International University (1980) Washington College (1950) Webb Institute (1931) Western Reserve University (1967) Merged with Case Institute of Technology to form Case Western Reserve University. Western Washington University (2008) Westminster College (Utah) (1978) Whitman College (1976) Wiley College (1968) William Carey University (1955) Wisconsin Extension, merged with Wisconsin State College of Milwaukee (1955) University of Wisconsin–Superior (1992) Xavier University of Louisiana (1959) Yankton College (1983) York College (Nebraska) (1953) International schoolsedit Canada University College of Cape Breton (1990) Dalhousie University (1976) Laurentian University (1971) Loyola College (Montreal) (1974), merged with Sir George Williams University to become Concordia University Macdonald College, merged with McGill University (1973) University of New Brunswick (1980) University of Prince Edward Island (1979) Université du Québec à Montréal (1972) Université du Québec à Trois-Rivières (1979) Royal Military College of Canada (1972) St. Patrick's College, merged with Carleton University (1966) Sir George Williams University (1972) Cuba University of Havana (c. 1958) Mexico Borregos Salvajes ITESM Torreón (2004) Cóndores UNAM (1997) Heroico Colegio Militar (c. 1952) Lobos Universidad Autónoma de Coahuila (unknown) Mexico City College (c. 1954) Pieles Rojas ESIQIE-IPN (1998) United Kingdom Aberdeen Steamroller Aston Rhinos Cambridge Pythons Dundee Bluedevils Manchester MPs Strathclyde Hawks See alsoedit List of defunct college basketball teams List of defunct college hockey teams List of NCAA Division I schools that have never sponsored football List of NCAA Institutions with club football teams Referencesedit Jump up ^ Official 2007 NCAA Division I Football Records Book, National Collegiate Athletic Association, p. 399, 2007. Jump up ^ http://www.tricities.com/sports/article_bf544412-4d7c-11e3-8db8-001a4bcf6878.html Jump up ^ History of UNCA at toto.lib.unca.edu Jump up ^ Providence College Football, 1921-1941 Jump up ^ The establishment of Southwestern University, Community Impact (Georgetown, TX), June 13, 2008. Jump up ^ Atlantic Christian Bulldogs, College Football Data Warehouse. Jump up ^ "Football Dropped at Brandeis U". Nashua Telegraph, via Google News. Associated Press. May 17, 1960. Jump up ^ Stevens, Rich (June 25, 2012). "More than meets eye in breakup of WVIAC". Charleston Daily Mail (Charleston, WV). Retrieved August 21, 2012. Jump up ^ 1 Jump up ^ 2 Jump up ^ http://www.hartwickhawks.com/index.aspx?path=football Jump up ^ Sports Shorts, The Day, Jan 10, 1942.